Baby its cold outside
by Iamsherlocked81
Summary: This is just a oneshot about my OC from open your eyes and bones


**Hi, this is just a one-shot about McCoy and Madison (same OC from open your eyes). I was in a Christmassy mode and I wrote this. In this they are also older, mid fifties. I thought it was just kind of sweet, hope you like it reviews are always appreciated. **

**I don't own star trek (damm) but I do own my OC Madison **

Leo stumbled into the house; his thick black coat was dotted with white speckles of snow. The wind had picked up outside and the snow was being blown everywhere, although he had only gone from the car to his front door he had snow mixed in with his greying hair. Shaking the snow of his coat and brushing the snow out of his hair. Steeping into the hallway he heard the sound of Christmas music, an old festive song playing out of the radio. He walked down the hallway and turned into the lounge, leaning against the wall he scanned the room. The room was big and dimly light, the soft cream sofas and the huge fire place, the whole place was covered in Christmas decorations, fairy lights and ivy hung above the fire place and a plate full of peppermint creams sat on the table. His eyes moved from the middle of the room to the corner, stood there in all its glory was a big Christmas tree, filled to the brim with deep red and gold decorations, dim lights light up the tree, engulfing it in a soft, warm glow. Standing in front of the tree holding a red decoration in her hand was Maddie, she was wearing a purple knitted jumper and black trousers, her greying hair was up in a loose bun, she was lost in her thoughts and he decided to just stand there for a bit, watching her.

"What ya thinkin bout" he asked after a while

"Do y'all think I've put too much gold on the tree" she asked, Leo took of his coat and threw it on the sofa, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, her head falling back onto his chest.

"No, it's perfect" he said to her as he ran his eyes over the tree once more

"Ummm" she mumbled as she rolled her head a little and nuzzled into his warm embrace. Leo tightened his grasp on her, falling into a comfortable silence. They stood there for a while, not saying anything, just getting lost in their own thoughts.

"It's weird not having them hear isn't it" she said quietly, her face still buried in his chest.

"There ganna be here in a few days darlin" he mumbled into her hair, knowing that she had been lost for things to do after their youngest had left home last year.

"I know, it's just weird doing the tree alone"

"ya coulda asked me" he said pulling away a little and looking down at her, a frown on his face but a smile in his hazel eyes.

"Would ya of helped even if I had" she asked raising one eye brow in a questioning look, that she had perfected from Spock

"Well no but, it would have been nice to have been asked" he mumbled into her neck as he placed a kiss there, she laughed a little.

"Come on the big oaf, you want a sweet" she gestured to the plate of treats on the table and he smiled, pulling away from her and wandering over to the table, falling in a heap on the sofa and quickly grabbing madds hand and pulling her down with him, she slumped into him and she curled up next to him, grabbing the trey of sweets and taking a handful. Popping them one by one in his mouth, she on the other hand only took one and nibbled round it.

"I miss them Leo" she said

"I know darlin, I do to" he took her hand in his and locked their fingers together

"It's just so quite" she said

"We could change that if you want" he whispered in her ear and she giggled turning her head to face him and placing a soft kiss on his lips as he reached behind her and undid her hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders.

"What did you have in mind Dr McCoy" she whispered against his lips

"Oh I don't know, what was it we used to do when the kids were out" he whispered back, reaching down and pulling of her jumper, letting her black hair contrast with her pale skin, kissing her lips again she moved over so her legs where either side of his waist, letting her hands run through his hair.

"You look beautiful" he murmured as he kissed down her neck, looking up he saw a faint blush forming on her cheeks, he loved that after 25 years of being with her, he could still make her blush like a teenage girl. And with that thought he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down underneath him, as she giggled a little, looking down at her he realised just how much he loved this view.

...

Laying on the sofa with Madison in his arms, naked, wrapped up in one of the blankets that they had thrown over the chair. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling gently, she always fell asleep after sex, he on the other hand liked to stay awake for a while, watching her, taking in every detail of her face and body, now, looking at her he assessed the changes in her, her short black hair was now long and with hints of grey, her face had laugher lines on it, her lips where thinner but still as red. She was still beautiful and still very much unaware of it. She stirred a little in his arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"What" she said groggily, a smile playing on her lips

"Nothing" he said brushing away a lock of hair that was trying to ruin his view of her beautiful features. She shrugged at that and snuggled into him, her body was warm and her skin was soft, he ran circled up and down her back. Smiling into her hair as she fell back to sleep, and he soon followed her. They where finally starting to see the benefits of not having the kids around.

**If people like these characters I would love to hear any other ideas for one shots or stories and if enough people like them then I might write a proper story for them, thanks for reading. **


End file.
